


Настоящее длящееся

by Aerdin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Goddesses, Mysticism, Romance, Time Travel, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: Даже через самую глубокую пропасть можно перебросить хотя бы узкий и ненадёжный мостик.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Meiou Setsuna
Kudos: 1





	Настоящее длящееся

Мирная жизнь накатила, словно волна, сбив с ног и как следует измазав в песке, но, в конечном счете, тем, кто пережил ещё одну смерть, человеческие трудности даже приносили удовольствие.  
Контракт с открытой датой попался Минако на глаза как раз после очередных экзаменов.  
Моробоши Такуя с его согласием на дебютную песню, пожалуй, подойдёт для летних каникул как нельзя лучше.  
Продюсер принял бывшую финалистку очень быстро: на встрече они с удовольствием посмеялись, вспомнив последнее прослушивание, и уходила Минако успокоенной – жизнь была прекрасна, а Такуя-сан всё ещё сиял ярко.  
Но уже к концу следующей недели всё стало хуже не придумаешь. Организацию записи Моробоши взял на себя, как и права на дебютный показ клипа на основном японском музыкальном канале. А вот всё остальное нужно было где-то найти.  
Итак. Минако постаралась рассортировать проблемы в логическом порядке.  
Для клипа необходимы песня и музыка к ней, нужна идея сценария и костюм. Возможно, несколько, но тут бы хоть один найти. Сдаться сейчас означало сдаться вообще, а это никогда не было в правилах Минако.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я написала для тебя песню? – Рэй была одновременно польщена и озабочена. – Но о чём?  
– Обо мне, – решительно высказалась Айно. – И о любви. Я не буду петь сладкую стандартную ерунду вроде той, что неделю слышна по радио, а потом пропадает с концами.  
– Нам не хватит аппаратуры, чтобы записать хотя бы черновую версию, – Рэй нахмурилась, но было видно, что она уже видит цель и теперь ищет пути решения возникших проблем. – Знаю! Слушай, давай спросим Мичиру? Она участвовала в том концерте с «Тремя звездами», и, кажется, у неё были и свои сольники. Должна всех знать.  
Минако чуть поежилась – связываться с внешними было всё ещё неловко – и решительно кивнула. Такие мелочи её не остановят.  
– Скажем Усаги?  
Айно отрицательно помотала головой:  
– Пока не хочу. Провалиться будет стыдно… и хочется сделать сюрприз.  
Внешние всё ещё жили вчетвером. Рэй уважительно присвистнула при виде дома, но Минако уже не смущало даже это.  
– Дебютная песня? – Мичиру промыла кисточку и отложила в сторону, задумчиво обнимая колени. – Это будет интересно. Я помню ту историю с Моробоши-саном, но, как я и подозревала, ничего полностью бесплатного не бывает. Я помогу с записью, как только будет готова песня, а вот с костюмом нужно разбираться заранее. Минако, почему бы тебе не обратиться к Сецуне?  
Айно озадаченно моргнула, и Мичиру пояснила:  
– Мы стараемся по мере возможности приглядывать за бывшими жертвами демонов, особенно если кого-то из них можно держать рядом. Сецуна работает у Усуи-сана.  
Они с Рэй ахнули вместе:  
– Усуи Ёшики? Тот самый модельер, который любит мини-юбки!  
Кайо хмыкнула:  
– Я тоже люблю интересные вещи, но – тот самый модельер, который был одной из целей Нехелении, прежде всего. Впрочем, когда Сецуна сказала, я тоже удивилась – надо же, она и дизайнерское дело. Останетесь подождать?  
Кажется, что-то складывалось.  
Минако бешено покивала, но что-то царапнуло внутри. После той иллюзии Нехелении она чувствовала… вину, пожалуй. Их отношения с Плутон не изменились, если не вспоминать, что у них и не было никаких отношений.  
До Галаксии воин времени, кажется, вообще не жила в Токио – скорее, ненадолго оставляла свой пост у Врат. Надевала человеческий облик, когда нужно было пройти по улице до места битвы, и с облегчением возвращалась в воинский доспех.  
Даже теперь, когда внешние уже довольно долго жили вместе, вряд ли возможно было встретить её на улице или в «Короне», куда периодически заходили Харука и Мичиру.  
Опасения Минако оправдались. Вернувшаяся откуда-то вместе с Хотару Сецуна внимательно выслушала идею и серьёзно кивнула:  
– Я поговорю с Ёшики-куном. Сомневаюсь, что он станет делать костюм сам, у него скоро показ осенне-зимней коллекции, но мой эскиз посмотрит и поправит при необходимости.  
– Ты так называешь его по имени, вы встречаетесь? – Минако выпалила это не думая, покраснела, спохватившись, и нарочито хлопнула ресницами, добавляя небрежности в образ. Пользоваться имиджем «блондинки» она не любила, но в таких идиотских ситуациях приходилось.  
Сецуна глянула хмуро, но не зло, и коротко ответила:  
– Нет.  
Минако прощалась и чувствовала на себе ставший снисходительно-заботливым взгляд Мичиру, благодарила за обещанную помощь снова и снова и смогла выдохнуть, наконец, только когда они с Рэй завернули за угол.  
– Ну ты даешь, – Хино остро глянула в глаза. – Что на тебя нашло?  
– А что? Усаги говорила, Усуи-сан очень милый, – Минако мрачно думала, что от излишне старательного хлопанья ресницами её сейчас унесёт.  
– Ну, как знаешь, – Рэй отступилась, позволяя закрыть тему, хотя Минако почти физически ощущала повисший между ними знак вопроса.  
А потом бестолковый вихрь шоу-бизнеса подхватил их и понёс куда-то, и в нём Минако было совершенно некогда следить за собой.  
Песню Рэй придумала восхитительную, простую и запоминающуюся – Минако мурлыкала её под нос с самого начала, как только услышала в черновой записи мелодию. В грязь лицом ее подруга не ударила, умудрившись простыми словами рассказать такую же простую историю о девушке, которая, перерождаясь, раз за разом ищет свою любовь. Моробоши утвердил сценарий почти сразу – как только услышал студийную запись с голосом скрипки, сплетающимся с песней, тоскующим и зовущим.  
От перечисленного в сценарии количества костюмов Минако сначала стало дурно. Где прикажете взять хитон или бурнус и сколько это будет стоить?  
Как выяснилось, она снова ошиблась. Оказывается, сшить что-то в этом роде гораздо проще и дешевле, чем арендовать национальный антиквариат типа широмаку*. Моробоши решился сыграть на её отчетливо неяпонской внешности, выбрав для «перерождений» широко известные европейские костюмы.  
Всё это теперь требовалось нарисовать, утвердить эскизы и сшить.  
Не отрываясь от азов сценического мастерства.  
Минако дневала и ночевала в студии Усуи, снова и снова проигрывая коротенькую пятиминутную сценку, пока команда модельера снимала мерки и адаптировала манекены. Артемиса было жаль: не выдержав бешеного ритма, кот решил пока пожить у Усаги.  
Сложнее всего было привыкнуть к прикосновениям: Минако всё время двигали, заставляли замереть в той или иной позе, вслух обсуждая особенности фигуры и способы их удачно обыграть. К сожалению, уверенные горячие ладони Сецуны она теперь могла узнать с легкого касания.  
Невидимая и бездонная, словно пропасть, в которую они когда-то вместе упали, дистанция между ними причиняла всё больший дискомфорт.  
Минако как раз закончила последнее на сегодня упражнение на пластику, сходила в душ и вернулась в тот угол студии, который выбрала для себя Сецуна. Замерла, прижав к груди мокрое полотенце – дизайнер спала, положив голову на скрещенные руки, над законченными эскизами и пояснениями к ним.  
«К утру у неё будет болеть спина и шея», – Минако, словно заворожённая, опустила ладонь на маленький узел на затылке, в который Сецуна стягивала волосы. И едва успела шарахнуться в сторону, когда та ударила назад, кажется, ещё даже не проснувшись.  
– Эй! Ты что творишь?  
Сецуна медленно открыла глаза, озадаченно моргнула и нахмурилась:  
– Минако, – от хрипловатого со сна голоса что-то оборвалось внутри. – Мне казалось, уж ты-то должна понимать, что нельзя касаться воина, когда он спит.  
Внешние. Минако сжала губы. Готовые убивать и умирать, а не жить.  
– Почему ты до сих пор здесь? – Сецуна рассеянно потерла лоб и сложила вместе законченные эскизы.  
– Я… – Минако запнулась. – Ты же здесь. И потом, я живу недалеко, а тебя вроде бы Харука возит, и я…  
– Я знаю, где ты живешь, – под пристальным темным взглядом гулко заколотилось сердце.  
Ладно. Ладно. Минако заставила себя перестать краснеть и сказать то, что хотела, не запинаясь:  
– Может, ты переночуешь у меня? А то тебе ехать далеко, а я живу одна, ну кроме Артемиса, но он пока у Усаги, и…  
– И ещё ты забыла зонтик, – закончила Сецуна, коротко глянув в окно на косой дождь. Собрала со стола какие-то мелочи в сумочку, выключила лампу – полоса лунного света резко очертила лицо – и вздохнула:   
– Иди сюда.  
Минако машинально положила на стол полотенце и шагнула навстречу, прижалась к плечу Сецуны, вдыхая уже знакомый запах, что-то вроде горького шоколада и граната.  
– Представь свою комнату, – прозвучал над ухом тот же голос, тихий и низкий. Минако, успевшая опустить веки, только молча кивнула, подчиняясь, и судорожно схватилась за плечи, когда вокруг на секунду вспыхнула круговерть телепортации.  
Поцелуй случился сам собой, оправдывалась потом Минако, простой и естественный, словно был у них такой не первый. И не последний, надеялась она.  
Это было как совместный удар в той единственной драке, в которой им случилось сражаться плечом к плечу. Так же срывалось дыхание, так же казалось, что если Сецуна сейчас отпустит, лишит этого контакта, то Минако упадёт вниз, в ту самую пропасть.  
Поцелуй закончился, но её не отпустили. Сецуна позволила прижаться к своей груди, ткнуться лбом в шею и велела:  
– Теперь я в душ, а потом спать.  
– Со мной! – Минако сильнее стиснула кулачки, пытаясь то ли придать убедительности своим словам, то ли просто не отпустить от себя. И потом, когда она раскладывала трясущимися руками постель, раздвигая её до двуспальной, в голове только стучало: как это будет?  
Она погасила свет и забралась в постель, почти в панике цепляясь за одеяло. От собственного страха стало одновременно смешно – словно девственница в первую брачную ночь! – и сладко. Девственницей Минако не была и не видела в этом ничего особенного: иногда её словно швыряло к какому-то человеку ради ночи страсти. Сил после этого прибавлялось, сражаться было проще, так что Минако относилась к этому философски: надо – значит надо, телу лучше знать. Предвкушение томило, словно поджаривало на медленном огне, и она не могла не думать о том, как Сецуна сейчас принимает душ в её ванной.  
Наконец шум воды стих, и Минако замерла, словно выжидая.  
В комнату упал быстро погасший свет из коридора, и Сецуна шагнула внутрь, энергично суша полотенцем волосы. От вида совершенного тела, будто выкованного из темной бронзы, перехватило дыхание.  
– Расчесать? – Минако зажмурилась и выпалила это, запрещая себе бояться, а потом едва не заскулила от восторга, сев позади Сецуны на пятки и погрузив руки во влажную копну волос.  
Это было долго, и тревожно екало под ложечкой. Захочет ли Сецуна? Какая она? Полыхнёт ли её сила в любви так же ярко, как горела тогда в бою?  
Последний узелок распустился под пальцами словно сам собой, и Минако, помедлив, отложила расчёску. Сецуна обернулась, задумчиво очертила ладонью брови девушки, скользнула по щеке, погладила губы, и Минако, вздрогнув от предвкушения, лизнула пальцы с коротко остриженными ногтями. Втянула в себя глубже, прошлась языком по фалангам и беспомощно закрыла глаза, когда Сецуна скользнула ниже, провела по шее и приподняла на ладони грудь, царапнув тут же напрягшийся сосок.  
В паху почти болело от желания, и Минако, всхлипнув, развела колени, как только её погладили по животу. Пальцы скользнули внутрь, и Минако судорожно сглотнула, когда большой надавил на клитор. Она поспешно поднялась, встав на колени, когда её чуть потянули наверх, и застонала, почувствовав горячий рот, ласкающий сосок.  
Утихшая было паника вернулась, когда Сецуна начала отстраняться, мягко опрокидывая на постель. Минако испугалась, что её оставят так, перевозбужденной, жаждущей, и в приступе вдохновения рванулась к источнику силы, который поддерживал её в боях. Это получалось редко, но всё же получалось – враг, ослепленный вызванным ею желанием, делал ошибки.  
Любовь-желание, любовь-страсть, целиком этот океан силы был ей пока недоступен, но на небольшую речку Минако была уже способна.  
Она выгнулась, прижимая к себе голову Сецуны, и отпустила энергию наружу. Отдача чуть не заставила её потерять сознание: тело осталось где-то далеко, извиваясь в умелых руках, а Минако смотрела в бесконечное множество вероятностей, живое время, и угадывала за призраками теней все ту же жаркую и темную волю, не отводя глаз.  
Кажется, она слышала смешок. Кажется, кто-то был приятно удивлён тем, что Минако отказалась отшатнуться. Кажется, навстречу рванулась сила гораздо более могущественная, но схожей природы, и они сплетались намного жарче, чем это было возможно для человеческих тел.  
Энергия хлестала от их слияния во все стороны, и Минако только отстранённо порадовалась, что не может кричать, падая в раскрытые для неё объятия, замерла, прижавшись мокрым лицом к влажному плечу.  
– Ещё? – негромко шепнула темнота над ухом, и Минако сладко вздрогнула от этого голоса. – Или оставим до утра? Тебе нужно хотя бы немного поспать.  
– До утра, – успокоенная обещанием, девушка сыто зевнула и ловко повернулась в обнимающих её руках: – Только ты…  
– Что?  
Минако с наслаждением сильнее прижалась спиной к тяжелой мягкой груди и чуть развела бедра, приглашая. Между ног тут же скользнуло колено, и она томно потерлась об него пахом, пачкая смазкой.  
– Так гораздо лучше, – она зевнула и положила ладонь на запястье руки, скользнувшей между грудей. Легкое горячее дыхание ласкало затылок, гудели уставшие за день ноги, и Минако заснула мгновенно.  
Привычное утреннее возбуждение, зачастую заставлявшее её просыпаться, дроча, сегодня сыграло странную шутку: Минако снилось, что её неторопливо ласкают, проходясь от влагалища почти до ануса, заставляя насаживаться на скользкие от её соков пальцы, и когда вглубь скользнули целых три, до боли раскрывая, она всхлипнула, кончая, и проснулась.  
За ночь уже знакомый аромат граната и темного шоколада усилился, смешавшись с запахом возбуждения. Случившаяся во сне ласка ей всё-таки не приснилась, и теперь Минако только сыто жмурилась, чувствуя переливающуюся по телу силу.  
– Тебе лучше? – на ярком утреннем свету темное очарование Сецуны чуть поблекло, потеряв значительную долю своей инфернальности.  
– Ммм? – Минако сладко потянулась.  
– Твоя сила просыпается всё чаще, – пояснила Сецуна, убирая руку и легко поднимаясь. – Не забывай, что пока ты не научишься ею управлять, необходимо регулярно подпитываться.  
– Моя сила? – Минако растерялась. Странно слышать от другого то, о чем ты только смутно догадывался. – Откуда ты?..  
Чуть снисходительный взгляд несколько потерял в производимом впечатлении, потому что Сецуна натягивала на себя забытый Минако вчера в комнате кухонный фартук.  
– Но тебе лучше найти себе кого-то постоянного. – Глядя, как любовница ныряет в горловину и затягивает пояс прямо на обнаженном теле, Минако с трудом сглотнула, чувствуя, как снова теплеет в паху. – Пока ты не достигнешь нового качественного рывка, твоя потребность в разделяемой страсти будет увеличиваться. Что ты хочешь на завтрак?  
– Да всё равно, если ты что-то найдешь в холодильнике кроме повесившейся мыши, – машинально отшутилась Минако, поглощённая новым открытием: впервые в её практике хотелось ещё с тем же самым партнером. Обычно после ночи она уходила, не оставив контактов и четко осознавая – больше им друг другу дать нечего, а человеческий разум ещё одной ночи может и не выдержать. Впрочем, в накладе никто не оставался: чаще всего после случившегося её любовникам начинало крупно везти или они влюблялись по-настоящему, действительно находя свою судьбу.  
– …Рэй написала для тебя очень подходящую песню, – закончила Сецуна. – Попробуй отправить это послание людям: обязательно найдётся кто-то достаточно стойкий, чтобы выдержать груз твоей силы.  
Минако задумалась, вспоминая, как это делали когда-то «Три звезды».   
С одной стороны, таких развитых медиумических способностей у неё никогда не было, с другой – её нужда была разве что немногим меньше.  
Минако рассеянно съела что-то умопомрачительно вкусное, от души поблагодарив Сецуну, а про себя уже решила, что обязательно попробует.  
Добиться согласия на перезапись оказалось несложно: Моробоши, кажется, проникся её энтузиазмом. Венера пела и чувствовала, как от силы вкладываемого чувства перехватывает горло: она же действительно ищет. Ищет со времен Серебряного Тысячелетия того, кто сможет услышать и принять её силу, и потому редкие вспышки искреннего чувства, как тогда, с Аланом, были настолько ценны.  
К последнему аккорду на глаза навернулись слёзы, и Рэй, явившаяся на запись, молча подняла большой палец.  
Спрятать собственное сияние сразу после песни Минако не успела и наткнулась взглядом на явно «поплывшего» продюсера. На волне собственного вдохновения девушка знала, что Такую-сана сейчас привлекает даже не она сама, а эта призывная волна, обещающая счастье. Обещающая заполнить ту пустоту без своей половинки, которую ощущает каждый, наделённый чутким человеческим сердцем.  
С другой стороны, если спуститься на твердую землю, ложиться под продюсера не хотелось – это было явно не то начало карьеры, о котором мечтала Минако. Впрочем, наверное, можно и по-другому. После сегодняшней ночи в её теле плескалась сила. Минако зачерпнула её и от души пожелала Такуе-сану найти того, кто ему был так необходим, в ближайшие пару дней, пока готовность любить и желание обрести свою пару ещё не оставили его.  
Взгляд Моробоши изменился, теперь в нём кроме желания читались вдохновение и неуловимый постороннему душевный голод. Минако устало улыбнулась, почти сползая на раскладное кресло, и смущённо услышала, как громко заурчало в желудке.  
– Самоотверженно, – по идее, ей полагалось подпрыгнуть от испуга, но она только повернула голову, глядя на Сецуну, опершуюся на спинку стула. – Но не слишком тебе полезно.  
– Ты же знаешь, высокоморальные глупости – наше всё, – Минако улыбнулась, чувствуя, как взгляд поневоле сползает к подкрашенным темно-вишневой помадой губам.  
Сецуна только хмыкнула, выпрямляясь, и велела:  
– Идём, я тебя накормлю. Завтра у тебя съемки первой части, вечером посмотрим, как ты носишь хитон.  
– Как? – моргнула Минако, с трудом поспевая за ее широкими шагами.  
– На практике, – спокойно пояснила Сецуна и замолчала.  
Как ни странно, это молчание не вызывало неловкости. Может быть, потому, что Минако с неожиданной остротой ловила на себе восторженные взгляды окружающих.  
Чужое восхищение грело, а когда она вошла в незнакомый ресторанчик следом за Сецуной, то вовсе задохнулась от неожиданного ощущения сытости. Минако озадаченно присмотрелась и заулыбалась: почему-то это место облюбовали исключительно парочки.  
В животе урчало всё сильнее, но другой, энергетический голод был почти утолён. Может быть, ненадолго, потому что при взгляде на взаимно восторженные лица хотелось только пожелать им и дальше любить друг друга, но всё это напоминало цепную реакцию: внутри словно кружился вихрь силы, быстрей и быстрей.  
Минако покачнулась, пытаясь совладать с потоком, и удачно плюхнулась за столик.  
– Не торопись так, – Сецуна проглядывала меню. – Надорвёшься.  
Минако хмыкнула, надула губы и заставила себя остановиться.  
В густом полумраке черты Сецуны снова налились резкостью и силой, и Минако, оттарабанив официанту заказ, не удержалась. Стряхнула туфлю и дотянулась под столом до вытянутых и небрежно скрещенных в лодыжках ног Сецуны. Погладила подъем, поднялась к колену, забираясь под широкую юбку, и взмахнула ресницами в ответ на осуждающий взгляд.  
Соблазнять Сецуну оказалось так увлекательно! Минако облизнула губы и напряглась, досадуя на собственный невеликий рост. Не то что у Сецуны с её ногами от ушей, должно быть, у неё-то нет проблем с «дотянуться»!  
Минако поёрзала на кресле и почувствовала, как стремительно заводится. Господи, благослови придумавшего ежедневные прокладки, иначе и эти трусики пришлось бы менять в середине дня. Впрочем… Она на глаз оценила длину и плотность скатерти, помедлив, неторопливо откинулась на спинку стула, убрав ногу с теплого колена.  
Жаркий тёмный взгляд обжёг, и под ним чуть заныли соски, напоминая о разделённой ночи. Минако медленно опустила руку к паху и немного развела колени, сильно сжав промежность прямо поверх трусиков. А потом облизнула губы и начала массировать клитор, сильно надавливая на ткань и внешние складки. Тени вокруг сгустились ещё сильнее, Минако почти слышала их голоса и замечала лёгкие проблески в тёмно-зелёных волосах, задыхаясь от пристального немигающего взгляда.  
Когда она, сдавшись, всё-таки решила отодвинуть ткань и скользнуть внутрь, тени услужливо донесли до нее почти беззвучный приказ:  
– Не смей.  
Минако замерла, хватая ртом воздух, в паре шагов от короткого оргазма, но не смогла не подчиниться и дальше:  
– Убери руку и сядь нормально.  
Она всхлипнула, но выпрямилась, машинально улыбнувшись подошедшему официанту. Между ног горело от неутолённого желания, а этот придурок расставил тарелки и теперь озабоченно цокал языком, осматривая светильник в нише. Сецуна глубоко вздохнула, и тени снова расползлись по углам; со стороны это наверняка выглядело, как перепад напряжения.  
Минако тоже перевела дыхание и решила, что, пожалуй, теперь на любовницу снова можно смотреть, не плавясь от вожделения. До сознания, наконец, дошел соблазнительный запах принесённой еды, и девушка схватилась за палочки.  
Интересно, что за практику обещала Сецуна? И – Минако словно очнулась – как она вообще телепортируется одна?  
Положим, Минако и сама иногда могла пару вещей, превосходящих человеческие возможности, без перевоплощения, но ни разу не видела, чтобы даже внешние телепортировались в одиночку, без компании. При этом назвать Плутон сильнейшей среди них не могла – может быть, самой сведущей.  
Минако помнила её у Врат, неожиданно печальную и живую, несмотря на бесконечность несомой стражи. Иногда она задавалась вопросом, перерождалась ли вообще Плутон с самого Серебряного Тысячелетия, или её память так и хранит бесчисленные века, прошедшие с тех времён.  
После финальной схватки с Апостолами Смерти Плутон странно изменилась. Она явно жила теперь в Токио постоянно, раз уж снизошла до настоящей работы, и вместе с тем не было похоже, чтобы она чувствовала себя в этом времени уверенно.  
Минако легко могла представить её на Луне времён расцвета или под сенью хрустальных шпилей королевского дворца будущего, но не в двадцатом веке. Что это, наказание? Или тренировка вроде той, ради которой Серенити будущего отправляла сюда свою дочь?  
Еда закончилась очень быстро, и они вернулись в студию. Готовый хитон оказался лёгким и словно бы невесомым, полупрозрачным, и надеть под него какое-то бельё не представлялось возможным. Пришлось ограничиться сандалиями с высоким плетением и массивной бижутерией, а потом Минако неловко повернулась, и тонкий лён поехал куда-то вбок, некрасиво перекосившись. Она закусила губу и начала упражнение на осанку заново – к завтрашнему дню хитон нужно будет уметь носить так, словно она в нем родилась.  
Сегодня студия опустела быстро; к семи, когда ещё не село солнце, уже никого не осталось кроме них с Сецуной, и Минако слышала лёгкий шорох карандаша по бумаге.  
Наконец, Сецуна отложила работу и встала, поманила к себе.  
На этот раз в глазах потемнело надолго, а потом Минако узнала серебристый туман, окутывающий Врата. Створки были уже открыты, и Сецуна протянула руку, утягивая за собой. Перемещение оказалось почти мгновенным. Пахло нагретой хвоей и морем, но от этой местности Минако согнулась в попытке выдержать давление знакомой уже силы, странно сконцентрированной. Кто-то здесь не просто любил и воспевал красоту, а обращался к конкретному образу и имени.  
– Сейчас привыкнешь, – Сецуна крепче прижала ее к себе, погладив по спине, и Минако с облегчением уткнулась в льняные складки глубокого винно-красного цвета, размеренно дыша. Платье на Сецуне было другим: в отличие от полупрозрачного хитона Минако, это доставало до самых ступней, зрительно вытягивая вертикальными складками и без того высокую фигуру. Впрочем – Минако потёрлась щекой – судя по знакомой мягкости груди, белья под ним тоже не было.  
Давление наконец ослабло или же стало более привычным, и Минако расслышала голоса. Женский смех и неторопливая беседа привлекали внимание, и девушка шагнула ближе, отодвигая ветку какого-то кустарника.  
Сначала она не поняла, что кто-то декламирует стихи – незнакомая форма смутила, а потом слова сложились в строчки:  
– …Лишь тебя увижу, уж я не в силах вымолвить слова. Но немеет тотчас язык, под кожей быстро легкий жар пробегает, смотрят, ничего не видя, глаза, в ушах же звон непрерывный. Потом жарким я обливаюсь, дрожью члены все охвачены, зеленее становлюсь травы, и вот-вот как будто с жизнью прощусь я. Но терпи, терпи: чересчур далеко всё зашло**, – декламатором, кажется, владел тот же самый телесный жар.  
Минако содрогнулась – сказанное было словно молитвой богине и одновременно признанием в любви – и почувствовала, как в пальцах хрустнула ветка.  
Женщины в похожих ярких костюмах вскочили, и Минако торопливо шагнула на площадку, чуть поморщившись, когда маленький камешек закатился в сандалию.  
– Кто ты, дитя? – декламатор, молодая чернокосая женщина с орлиным профилем, смотрела с интересом. – Знаешь её, Гиринна?  
Сильно накрашенная блондинка рядом растерянно покачала головой:  
– Нет. Как тебя зовут? Как ты сюда попала? Внизу стоит охрана…  
Минако растерялась. Что сказать? Назвать настоящее имя? Как объяснить? Впрочем, неподалёку виднелся холм с небольшим круглым храмом с колоннами. Точно, должны же быть там посетители или эти, как их, жрецы?  
– Я пришла послушать стихи, – Минако кивнула в сторону здания. – В этих словах большая душевная сила.  
Кажется, сказанное впечатлило женщин ещё больше, чем неожиданное появление.  
– А ты говорила, твоим стихам не внемлют в храмах, – Гиринна толкнула поэтессу локтём. – Моя подруга почитает тебе стихи, Анфея***. Мы будет тебя так называть, не возражаешь?  
– Нет, – Минако чуть смущённо пожала плечами и опустилась на скамью рядом.  
Чужая речь увлекла ее, слова текли жарко и властно, воспевая любовную лихорадку, и Минако сама не заметила, как опустилась ночь. В темноте распустились какие-то цветы, заливая беседку дурманящим сладким ароматом, и давящая тяжесть чужих молений стала привычной. Наконец поэтесса закашлялась и замолчала, а потом спросила:  
– Буду ли я счастлива в любви, Анфея?  
– Конечно, – звучный хрипловатый голос напомнил Минако Сецуну, и она ответила не задумываясь. – Я очень этого хочу.  
– Благодарю тебя.  
Минако вскочила, словно очнувшись от сна, когда Сецуна шагнула на площадку. Кажется, здесь Плутон и не думала скрываться: вившиеся вокруг тени плескались у самого ее подола. Встревоженные женщины вскочили, но Плутон обратилась к Минако:  
– Пора.  
– У неё же правда всё будет хорошо? – спросила та, торопливо поправляя пряжки на плечах, и шагнула навстречу.  
– Её стихи переживут века, – Плутон коротко глянула на прижавшую ладонь ко рту поэтессу и снова привлекла Минако к себе. Тени взвились выше, накрывая их коконом, но почти сразу опали.  
Это оказался храм, и в воздухе плыл тонкий запах незнакомых благовоний. Минако подняла глаза на статую перед алтарём и замерла: кто-то изваял богиню девушкой, едва перешедшей порог взросления. От сходства с тем, что Минако пару лет назад видела в зеркале, становилось жутко и одновременно спокойно.  
– Образы не умирают, – негромко шепнула Плутон. – Они остаются в памяти народов, в том, что называется ноосферой. Даже если по здешним меркам с гибели Атлантиды прошла пара тысяч лет.  
– Останешься со мной, пока не выйдет клип? – бездумно спросила Минако, не отводя глаз от статуи. Чужое тепло ощущалось даже сквозь два слоя ткани.  
– Конечно, – тёплые губы коснулись виска.  
Возвращение в двадцатый век через Врата промелькнуло перед глазами Минако словно в ускоренной съёмке, но теперь тяжелую, вязкую паутину безответных молений и неисполненных просьб девушка ощутила и здесь.  
– Когда я смогу отвечать им всем? – она кинула взгляд в зеркало и взялась осторожно снимать хитон. Сидел он теперь как родной.  
– Когда возьмёшь на себя обязательства, – Сецуна уже успела переодеться и теперь мыла руки в раковине на кухне. – Когда твой голос будет услышан, а песня достигнет ушей и сердец, ты сможешь в последний раз принять решение, отвечать ли на их нужды.  
Было так горько осознавать, что из-за гибели Серебряного тысячелетия столько людей остались одиноки лишь потому, что их некому было услышать. Это нужно было исправить – и это была не одна битва, а долгая ежедневная работа.  
– Скоро ужин, – Сецуна заглянула в холодильник и выпрямилась, поставив что-то на плиту. Обернулась и замерла.  
Минако порадовалась удачной идее снять с себя только хитон, оставшись в сандалиях и украшениях. Наслаждаясь неотрывно следующим за ней взглядом, прошла к кухонному столу и присела на крышку, неторопливо откинулась на локти.  
От холодного пластика кожа покрылась мурашками, соски заострились, и Сецуна сорванно шепнула в губы, оказавшись рядом в один шаг:  
– Мне казалось, десертом заканчивают, – прижалась в поцелуе, не дав ответить.  
В этом поцелуе не было ничего спокойного. Тяжелое ожерелье давило на грудь, серьги оттягивали мочки, ягодицы холодил стол, а Минако, забыв себя, упоённо целовалась, с силой стискивая коленями бёдра возлюбленной.  
Она судорожно втянула воздух, когда Сецуна коснулась губами ее шеи, опустилась ниже и втянула в рот сосок. Голова откинулась назад будто сама собой, волосы скользнули по спине, Минако выгнулась навстречу, подставляя грудь, и только хрипло стонала, когда посасывания сменялись прикосновениями зубов.  
Неутолённое днём желание вернулось с ещё большей силой, и Минако вскрикнула, падая спиной на стол и хватаясь руками за волосы Сецуны, когда та даже не стала касаться пальцами, а сразу прижалась к ее паху ртом. Раскрыла складки, словно створки жемчужницы, и всосала набухший клитор, как диковинную ягоду. Минако всхлипнула и почувствовала, как в преддверии оргазма её сила начинает изливаться из тела, сплетаться с разлетевшимися по кухне тенями. Человеческое зрение снова смазалось, перед глазами все поплыло, и теперь она видела только полную сдерживаемого желания темную фигуру над собой. Кажется, зубки чуть прихватили клитор, а внутрь скользнули пальцы, потому что Минако выгнуло на столе во вспышке наслаждения, энергия вокруг взорвалась, ослепляя, заливая Сецуну с головы до ног и заставляя её силу тоже вспыхнуть следом.  
Когда Минако приподняла тяжелые веки, то увидела загнанно дышащую Сецуну, обессиленно упавшую на стул рядом.  
– Ты быстро учишься, – нежная одобрительная улыбка согрела сердце. А собственная смазка на подбородке Сецуны – совсем другое место. – Давно я не кончала, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, от чистой силы.  
Минако шевельнулась и сморщила нос: спина и задница затекли, не говоря уже об упавших ногах, которыми она больно ударилась о крышку. Сецуна, помедлив, встала и велела:  
– Поднимайся и в душ. Моими стараниями чистое у тебя только одно место, – она скользнула пальцами по ещё мокрой щели, и Минако чуть не прослушала окончание фразы, подаваясь навстречу. Обиженно захныкала, когда, основательно раздразнив её, рука исчезла. – Вперёд, вперёд.  
– А ты в душ? – провокационно спросила Минако, со вздохом спуская ноги со стола.  
Сецуна усмехнулась, шлепнув её по голой заднице:  
– А мне нужно только умыться и вымыть руки и стол.  
Совместные дни потянулись на удивление гармонично. Минако потом не раз задавалась мыслью, почему из оставшихся трёх костюмов больше ни один не пришлось «обкатывать» на себе так же, как и хитон, и окончательно уверилась, что на самом деле ей показывали время, когда люди ещё верили в богов, чтобы она смогла возродить его снова.  
Золотая энергия чужих мыслей и грёз о любви, рассеянная вокруг, с каждым днём становилась всё заметней, давила всё сильней. Накануне первого выхода в эфир Минако и вовсе с трудом осилила встречу с Широ Такео, организованную Моробоши. Такуя-сан, успевший скоропостижно влюбиться, сиял с каждым днём всё ярче, заражая своей энергией других, и в его присутствии Минако немного ожила. Широ-сана она смутно помнила и до этого и только потом сообразила: он был менеджером Трёх звёзд и одной из жертв Галаксии.  
Мужчины обсуждали контракт, возможный, если песня будет иметь успех, оговаривали какие-то часы и предполагаемый имидж, а Минако сидела рядом с продюсером и чувствовала питающий её тонкий ручеёк любви. Такуя-сан был влюблён искренне и взаимно, и только личный профессионализм удерживал его от того, чтобы бросить всё хотя бы на месяц и уделить всё внимание любимой.  
Контракт Минако, впрочем, всё равно пока не стала подписывать: отговорилась тем, что стоит подождать результатов дебютного клипа. Кроме того, бумаги всё равно нужно было прочитать на свежую голову.  
Время выхода клипа она, сжавшись дома одна под одеялом, почувствовала до минуты. Часть рассеянной в воздухе силы вдруг нашла точку фокуса и хлынула к ней потоком. Минако затрясло, как в лихорадке, температура взлетела, но девушка чётко понимала, что сопротивляться этому нельзя. Напротив, нужно принять силу, раскрыться, пропустить через себя и вернуть людям уже сфокусированной: кусочком удачи, чуть смягчившимся для любви сердцем, воспрянувшей надеждой на счастье или взаимность.  
Но плохо было всё равно. Сецуна ушла утром, как и обещала, или же это Минако неосторожно установила жесткие сроки? И сейчас собственная сила действовала на нее так же, как и на всех, кто её слышал: помогая осознавать собственные чувства и желания. Айно ясно видела тонкую золотую нить, почти паутинку, протянувшуюся от неё куда-то вдаль, и знала, что на другом конце Сецуна. Наверное, вернулась в общий дом к своим, выполнив то, что должна была.  
К вечеру подключилось радио, и это значило, что клип успешен и был услышан людьми, оказался им нужен. Минако заскулила от того, как увеличилась её собственная потребность, какой толстой стала золотая нить, понимая при этом, что просто не доберётся до пригорода, в котором находился дом внешних.  
Почему Сецуна не приходит сама? Разве она не чувствует то же самое?  
«Она уже один раз пришла и осталась, – поняла Минако вдруг. – Теперь моя очередь».  
Подняться с постели было тяжело, но потом, хотя Минако с трудом опиралась на стену, стало вроде бы полегче. Передатчик был на запястье, жезл – в кармане, так что можно было идти. Нить чуть отпустила, но всё равно неумолимо волокла за собой, и Минако охотно поддалась ей. Закрыла глаза, стараясь почувствовать противоположный конец, и шагнула туда, куда её тянуло.  
И пошатнулась, когда мир вокруг исчез и снова появился. Она стояла на большом мосту через один из городских каналов и чувствовала, как стремительно намокают носки от начавшегося дождя.  
Оказывается, она забыла обуться. Оказывается, она теперь тоже может телепортироваться. Оказывается, ей абсолютно на всё это наплевать.  
Минако обиженно взвизгнула, споткнувшись и попав в лужу, и Сецуна, смотревшая на серую воду канала из-под большого голубого зонта, резко обернулась. Тихо выругалась и бросилась навстречу, быстро вытаскивая на сухое место.  
– Почему ты на ногах, а не в постели, идиотка? – Сецуна неласково тряхнула девушку за плечи и обняла сильнее.  
– Почему ты осталась здесь после Нехелении? – Минако едва шевелила губами, чуть не падая от облегчения – нить больше не причиняла боли. – Почему? Ты так изменилась тогда.  
Сецуна сжала губы.  
– Навык жизни в двадцатом веке был необходим не только Маленькой Леди. К сожалению, я… плохо умею долго жить в этом настоящем, – нехотя ответила она. – Обнаружить следы прошлого, помочь будущему сбыться или, напротив, измениться – сколько угодно. Поэтому, когда я лишилась материального тела, остановив время, Хронос согласился вернуть меня сюда только на условиях полноценной человеческой судьбы.  
– Подожди… подожди, – Минако могла корчить из себя анекдотическую блондинку сколько угодно, валяя дурака, но при необходимости соображала быстро. – Ты помогаешь будущему сбываться… поэтому ты согласилась в самый первый раз?  
– Что? – вот теперь сильное тело в её объятиях напряглось всерьез.  
– Мы будем, в смысле можем быть вместе в будущем? В каком-то из вариантов? Или даже были в прошлом? Или уже какое-то время здесь, в настоящем, в одном из вариантов? – в ответ на глухое молчание Минако почувствовала, что всё больше свирепеет. Золотое сияние затанцевало над кожей. – Как давно? Сколько времени я потеряла здесь в поисках пары среди людей?  
Так у них записано, что ли, у стражей времени, всё-таки давать ответ, если спрашивающий сам догадался?  
– С боя у Нехелении, – Сецуна, наконец, глянула ей в глаза и смешалась, снова опустила взгляд. – В тот раз ты пришла и…  
– А я голову ломаю, почему твои руки так хорошо знают моё тело! – разъярённой кошкой зашипела Минако. – Почему меня трясет от одиночества! Кто помешал этому случиться снова? И ты не напомнила мне?  
– Предел моего вмешательства в ваши судьбы очень ограничен. Спасти жизнь, передать знания… немного, – тихо объяснила Сецуна. И да! – Минако была уверена, что это румянец. – Очень многое зависит от свободной воли. Ты могла смутиться, забыть, передумать… я не знаю.  
– Год, – Минако с силой стукнулась лбом о твердое плечо, пахнущее всё так же знакомо. – Я проебала целый год. Ты больше не уйдёшь? Обратно к Вратам, в Многомерный хаос, не знаю! Куда-нибудь.  
– Тренировка, – напомнила Сецуна.  
– Точно. Спасибо папе Хроносу. Вот что, – Минако почувствовала, что, наконец, нашла слова. – Отлично. Настоящее, да? Ты остаешься со мной.  
– Почему?  
Минако только надеялась, что не выглядит настолько самодовольной, насколько себя чувствует.  
– Учиться. Потому что любовь – это сплошное настоящее. Настоящее длиной в целую жизнь, – решительно заявила она. – Как это было по-английски? А, вот. Настоящее длящееся****. Уж я-то знаю. Я тут богиня любви твоими стараниями или кто?

* Свадебное белое кимоно.  
** Сапфо, «К моей любовнице», перевод В. В. Вересаева  
*** «Цветущая», один из эпиклесов Афродиты  
**** Минако дословно переводит название грамматического времени «Present Continuous»


End file.
